A trip, a crash,a new curse
by haku fan1
Summary: the fruits basket gang haru,tohru,yuki,kyo,momiji,hatori,ayame,shigure go on a trip to the country after a car crash they meet a girl named mitsu with her sister, but the sohamas didnt expect to find another cursed family haruxmitsu full summ inside R
1. Chp1:A day in the life of the sohma

Tital- The trip to the country , the other curse 

Genra- General

Summary- The sohma gang (yuki,kyo,haru,tohru,momiji,shigure;ayame and hatori) go for a trip but they get stuck in the country, where theres lots a farms and cows, they have no way of fixing there rid so ther stuck for a while when they meet a country girl named Mitsu tending to some animals on the farm, of course her sister is there to they end up staying with her but wat happens when the Sohamas find out that their not the only cursed ones and compared to these ppl there cuse is a blessing.  
pairings-haruXmitsu-kyoXinokai,yukiXtohru general rated t

Chapter one-A day in the life of the sohmas

It stated out like any other day the clouds puffy and floting free all bright and blue the sky was, the sun shining the grass green. Yep everthing was fine Tohru like usaual got up early and started making breakfast for everyone. And like usual Shigure got up frist and got out the paper with his reading glasses Kyo was next up taking milk outta the fridge like usaual. And last yuki came down half asleep and grumpy. Tohru

just smiled.

But very soon the moring fight broke out "you damn rat im gonna win today" shouted Kyo determened. Yuki sighed "do you ever get tired of saying that ever" he was a bit iratated . Kyo jumped and went straight for him curseing and screaming, he shot his fist towards Yuki's face very face but Yuki just moved his head 5 inches to left doging it than he himself got up and contuined doging Kyo's worthless attemps, and kicked him hard sending him through the door.

"Do they always hav't to ruin my house" Shigure sighed. Tohru just smiled she had been used to it now shed been living with the cused sohmas for a liltte over a year now, she had graguated to grade 11 now along with kyo and Yuki and all three of them 16. Hatsuharu and momiji were in gr 10 and 15. Everthing was great. ** Im so happy everthing is still the same mom im doing fine with everyone .were all fine i cant wait today is a special bake sale all day and all clases are helping **Tohru thought happily

So everyone got ready and whent to school Hana and Uo were waiting at the doors and Haru was lening on a tree Momiji well was bouning up and down screaming "TOHRU TOHRU OVER HERE" . She smiled and waved

Everyone was every ware perparing for the huge bake sale today . While Kyo,Momiji and Haru were seting up the stand Tohru was making the food with Hana and Uo. Yuki was buisy with student council stuff along with tyring to run from his fan club, though now Haru had one to.

Girls were floking around Tohrus and the gangs stand for the cute boys. Things were being screamed at random and. Tohru heard them and , she was in the kithan.

"ohhhh wow the princes cousins are all so cute" "I love Hatsuharu" "kyo marrie me" "Momiji is soooo cute" were just some of the things the girls were screaming. Kyos hair was standing up he was in deed scared, hiding behinde the stand. Though thank god Yuki came when he did all the girls ran to him, circleing him. Kyo didnt no how he did it .Tohru came out with some of the goods and put them on the stand. She looked around only to see Haru sleeping agaisnt the wall he looked real sad. **huh he looks so ****sad a i wonder whats wrong... o dear th principle hes coming this way**. Tohru thought. and indeed the principlewas now standing infront of her whice made kyo uneasy **man i wonder if i did somthing **

**wrong gain that guys out ta get me i no it but, than why is he standing infront of Tohru **

" Alright Sohmas and miss Tohru Honda are wanted at the office you have a vister Yuki is already ther some one wake up Hatsuharu" he said than he left. Than everyone turned to the sleeping Haru "aaaaaa im not waking him last time i woke him up he turned black and broke my nose Momiji you do it "Kyo nomenated Momiji ,who didnt care and started shaking Haru awke Tohru explained that they needed to go down to the office .So they all whent down upon arriving they saw Yuki with his book bag and Shigure. "whats going on Shigure" Tohru asked.Shigure smiled that eviel smile of his " were, were all going on a trip right now" he screamed very happy. Everyone else was confuesed. "what do you mean" asked a rather sleepy Haru.

Shigure smiled that smile and replied " well you see ayame Hari and I were at the house when Ayame decided he wanted to learn how to bake .well long story short he burnt down our house so while its getting rebuilt were goning to the summer house and you will be attending a summer school" he finished quite happy not bothered at all that he had no house.

So they were told to pack ther things after school was over than Shigure left with Yuki too. **huh I wonder why Yuki went to ,is there somthing wrong**.Tohru wondered a bit worried "what aww man that damn rat gets to leave but were stuck here that sucks ass" Kyo complained "kyo shut it he had a attack you idiot... shigures probably taking him to Hatori" Haru informened him" how the hell do you know" Kyo shot back " your an idiot its not hard to tell because if you acually looked at him you would see hes breathing was slow and heavy along with the fact he has a fever" Haru replied in his normal bored tone but it did silence Kyo.

So the day whent on and it was nearly done ,school ended at 3:30 and it was 3:25 ,soon the bell wrang symbloing a expliosion of blue and black uniforms darting in every direction trying to escape the hellish nightmare of school. Tohru and everyone just got outta the door when a guy accidenatly nocked her to the floor. He didnt say anything and kept walking but kyo woudnt let him go so easy" hey you where you think your going get back here" he screamed the man turned around "did you say somthing panzy" he said rudly . whice made Kyo just wanna breck his arm, he insted settled for yelling back "ya I did wanna do somthing about it" the man now pisssed was much taller than them all he was in gr 12 and failed quite alot.

Momiji helped tohru up " you should'nt be mean its not very nice" he said. The man just laughed " you think I care your just a skrunly little runt thats gender confused and mamas boy or girl I cant tell" the man laughed even harder .Momiji started to cry cause his mother was a delicate topic ."oh Momiji dont cry" Tohru said taking his hand . She coludnt hug him after all. Kyo was pissed but not more than a certain cow(a/n thats right cows rule)

Kyo assumed his ass kicking stance when he heard Haru "Kyo back down this punks mine" he said in a low and dealy tone.Kyo was smarter than that he knew that it wasnt white Haru anymore it was black Haru **great black Haru's out I hope he dosnt kill this guy **Kyo thought as he stepped back.

"Oh now what were getting out gramps" the man laughed again, black Haru smirked "so you think your funny huh" the man stopped and looked at him "thats right I am " he shot back. Than in a flash Haru punched the guy full force in his gut he fell to the ground in pain, Momiji was still crying he had his eyes shut tight thinking about his mom. **Oh no black Haru must be real mad poor Momiji , he told me about his mom and i was crying its sad that mans real mean**, Tohru paused her train of thought looking at Haru** hes so protective of Momiji hes a real good cousin**.

The much larger man was being thrown around like rag doll by black Haru blood flying everywhere . The man now on th ground getting kicked numerable times was covered in blood. Kyo grabbed black Haru by the arm "its over Haru you won hes been beaten" Kyo informed him Haru looked down at him "I suppose your right"he paused" listen you dont you ever say anything about my cousin again got that cause if you do youll be in a hosptial room" black Haru hissed the man nodded stode up and ran for his life .

Haru turned to Momiji "you ok now" he asked in his normal voice he had returned to white Haru. Momiji nodded and ran right into Haru, hugging him"thankyou" he said with a big smile. Everyone else smiled too. Tohru looked at the boys infront of her it warmed her heart to see them.Momiji hugging Haru who patted his head with Kyos hand on

Momijis shoulder **the Sohma family is realy a family a good one, that looks out for each other ... and this.. this is just another day in the life with Sohmas ... oh i hope Yuki is ok Haru said he had an attack... please be ok **Tohru thought worried

So they arrived at the blackened house and walked in looking for items that had not been burned(a/n Haru and Momiji were staying there for awhile) so everyone split up to find things, Tohru spotted Shigure and apporched him "a Shigure a um why did a Yuki leave with you" she asked concerned. Shigure sighed " dearest Tohru nothing gets past you hes with Hatori ,right he had a attack at school he, Hari and Aya should be here fairly soon" and with that Shigure left to find things that were still useable.Tohru sighed in relif** thank goodness**

**im glad Yuki's going to be ok**. She wore a peaceful expersion on her face just as Haru came down the burnt stairs with two bags of intact things from his room. You could here the cries of Momiji "wannnnnnnnnnnaa M.r floppy nooooooooooooo" (a/n his stuffed bunny) " so Tohru what did Shigure say about Yuki how is he" Haru asked. "oh Hatsuharu i didnt relize you were there well a he said Yuki and the others should arrive soon and that Yuki was ok" she explainded.

So it was a little while later before the others made it there everyone else was done garthering things from the house when they walked through the door. Emidatly momiji jumped on Hatori "Hari your here yay oh Hari you gotta fix M.r floppy please save him " Momiji asked waving the used to be yellow bunny but now black one in Hatori's face. "no Momiji im a doctor for living things" Hatori sighed and pulled Momijin off himself.Yuki walked pase everyone very fast almost running straight to his room. Tohru and Haru were worried so they followed him. They saw him diging through burnt objects "aaa Yuki was is it you lose something" Tohru asked " well sortta" he replied looking at the black floor broards "or someone" Haru added Yuki nodded "well ya see for a while now I have been keeping a pet and Shigure dosent know so.." he trailed off "what oh no we gotta find it what was it Yuki" Tohru said. " a mouse " Yuki replied smiling. Haru and Tohru looked at each than at Yuki and smiled "we'll help" they both said in unisin. Yuki just smiled meanwhile...

"NO MOMIJI ,JUST GO AWAY I DONT CARE ABOUT YOUR DAMN TOY"Kyo yelled than ther was a bang heared through out the house and then "WAAAAAAAAAAAA TOHRU KYO HIT ME" and of the annoying sounds of ayame " Gure you didn't cheat on me while I was away" (a/n of course hes joking) "no no Aya I would never, not on you" "at this rate i'll need a theripist" Hatori mumbled. Back with Haru and the others.

Everyone was looking through different burnt piles on the floor when "hey guys I think I found her" said Haru , Tohru and Yuki turned to him to a see a cute little ball of grey in his white hair "awwwwwwwwwwwww its so cute" Tohru sang "there you are I was real worried " Yuki sighed in relif than the cute ball of grey lept out of Haru's hair and on to Yuki's shoulder and squeked." guys thankyou for helping me find her , this is Ouro , Ouro theses peole are Haru and Tohru " he introduced them to his very cute grey mouse who also had a bow on her tail she just squeked.

After therting Shigure Yuki goot to keep Ouro and every was now ready to leave they had do some shopping beffore leaving how ever , so all togeather they whent to the market's around town, Tohru looked around the usal going on Kyo starting a match between himself and Yuki and Shigure and Ayame flirting with the passing girls Momiji swinging off Hatori literaly. And Haru well... maby not everyone **whats wrong with him mom he looks so sad did somthing happen he looks depressed im sure Yuki has noticed it to **Tohru thought worried.

a/n hey everyone im sorry if theres spelling or gramer errors i suck at spelling any way please review and if you got any good ideas please let me know , Thank you

next chapter - Whats wrong with Haru #2


	2. chp2: whats wrong with haru

Tital-The trip to the country, the other curse

( A/N i do not own fruits basket)

Chp-#2- Whats wrong with Haru

The gang walked to different stores all over town getting suplies, for the very long car ride , also new applinces. Since all of theres got burnt. They just finished getting every thing they needed . But Kyo colasped from exjustion , and the normally hyper Momiji was soo tired he could barley talk. Ayame on the other hand was fine he was still flitering with the passing girls.Shigure was nearly sleep walking. Hatori loving the queit was in his happy place where he shot a bunny through the head a yellow Momiji bunny . Yuki was sortta quiet probably in his own happy place with Ouro on his shoulder. Haru was Haru with that consant im bored expersion except when he goes black. **Huh** **I wonder whats wrong with him, mom im so woried hes barley said a word to anyone for the last few days**. she thought uneasy.

They walked by a park and without any sortta of warning Momiji bolted there faster than a blink of an eye. They had no choce but to follow him. Everyone seemed to be relaxing. Tohru sat on a swing .yuki sat to the one next two her "miss Honda whats wrong you seem aaaa hmmm off a bit today is their anything bothering you" he asked. "Oh well , its i'm worried I mean about Haru he's seemed sad for a while now" she replied looking down at the ground. " Well miss Honda, Haru's a , well going through a tough time thats all " Yuki smiled.You know that smile. **Wow Yuki is so kind, and i love his smile , I wonder whats goung on, but it would be rude to ask Haru. **Tohru thought still worried. She looked at him than Yuki.

"Momiji get down from there" Hatori raised his voice . "But Hari look how high I am I can fly im super bunny hahahahahha" Momji sang in his normal im ubber happy load annoying voice.Hatori beeing the only sane one was looking around to make sure thy hadnt lost anyone. His gaze left from Momiji who was in a very high tree singing the Momiji song.To under the tree were Kyo had his fingers in his ears . Than he heard " Oh Aya have my childern" " Gure if only that were possible" from the diriction of his best frinds of couse he sighed at how childish they acted. Than over to the swings he smiled seeing to sane people Tohru was looking at Yuki rather red I might add ,and Yuki was smiling. Than over under a differnt tree from where Kyo was , there was Haru looking at the clouds.

**Poor Haru I cant belive that brave face he has on right now after what just happened to him ** Hatori thought looking at the cow. (A/N ya cows rule srry)

**Haru's prov**

Everything is still so fresh in my mind the way everything happened what she said what he did , where they whent, what Akito did , but none the less I promised myself I would'nt cry no matter what I refuse to be that weak. Im a zodiac member no ,no crying . But still that sight when I walked through the door hasnt left my mind all the blood the small squares.

**Normal prov**

" I cant stand to see him like that Yuki I think I can help " Tohru said determined "ya ok miss Honda i'll go with you " Yuki said getting up off the swing Tohru did the same and they both walked over to where Haru was sitting and sat beside him " hi there Haru you looked all alone and sad so we came to cheer you up " Tohru smiled at him. "Oh well aa thanks I suppose for caring but Tohru forgive me if I dont want to talk about it" Haru asked very politly. Just like Haru too." Oh well a its ok than umm your fan club has deloped pretty fast huh" she half stated half asked. Haru smiled though it was a fake one " I guess ... there real annoying how do you do it Yuki " Haru asked Yuki who replied." well you just gotta ignore them dont worry you'll get used to it one day, the frist year is always the hardest" Yuki ansewed him with a smile.

" Alright everyone we still got a lot of things to do today so lets not waste any more time, got it " Hatori's booming voice echoed through the area everyone got up and floked around Hatori. " Alright Hari you win lets go to the Sohma summer place now, every one grab a bag " Shigure spoke next. So everyone grabbed there own bags and some food bags whice the all split. On they way back Yuki and Tohru fell sortta behinde a bit so did Shigure " um Shigure aa I know this is rude and all but i was wondering if you culd ..." she tralied off " you wanna know what happened to Haru huh" Shigure got it right of course " since your going to tell her I'll go ahead I dont want to here this story again " Yuki said walking ahead .

"well dearest Tohru it's not a happy story are you sure you want to know" Shigure saked her with seroiousness in his voice. She nodded slowly " yes Shigure I want to help him any way that I can" . He nodded " ok than you know when Haru was little his parents often couldnt handle him cause his black form was too much so they sent him to live in the man house , he lived ther till just a few days ago he decided to go back home because he had more control over his black side. But when he got there he saw his mother having an afair . Whice istantly triggered black Haru ,to beat the poor man senless. Hatori told me the man had 10 broken bones and was in a coma and his mother was completly afraid of her own son, Haru left after that but returned the following day to apoloze to his mom when, he walked in he saw his mom lying there dead cut up in to squares , literaly and his dad standing ther with a saw ." he paused for a moment to look at Tohru of corse he was saying it very low so no else could here . Tohru had a horrified expersion on her face with tears sreaming down her face Shigure contiued" his dad said stuff to him something that was about the curse of hatered than left I dont what his father told him , but he hasn't spoke about it to any one other than Hari and Yuki the two people he trusts most of course Hari told me and im telling you, .Oh and Tohru dont tell anyone ok" Shigure finshed up. Tohru nodded trying to wipe tears from her face it wasnt working to well though. It was a good thing no one noticed she was bauling her eyes out . She looked over at Haru , his sad expersion and odd behavour finally made sense** poor poor Haru how could he not cry. Oh mom I dont what I would do if that happened to me , how can he be so strong mabey its his black side that prevents him from crying.**

They all finally reached the black house Ayame wipping out his cell called someone from the main house to bring a car to Shigures place . And with that everyone waited it was quite a drive to the main house to Shigures. So eveyone was either sitting or fighting. It sept for Tohru who was just crying behinde a tree so no would see.When Yuki appered beside her " miss Honda dont cry you look much better with a smile" he said . She blushed a little " but Yuki he's been through so much I feel so bad for him hes all alone now" " Tohru listen" she was a little surprised he used her frist name " dont feel bad for him he wouldnt like it his white side is somthing like you he just wants no guilt or anything he dosnt want people telling him that there sorry or cheer up, HE dosnt want anyone to worry about him do you understand he 'll be fine" Yuki finished Tohru understode and wiped away the tears " your right Yuki I wont feel bad for him, umm i'll admire his strength, the fact that he hasnt cried yet and stuff like that" she smiled " good now why dont you come of hiding" he smiled back she nodded. And out they came.

An hour or so later the very big car arrived now it was time for seating arangenments theres the two in the front driver being Hatori the passenger was Ayame no else would sit near him except for Shigure but them together equals load and head aches so Hatori decied no on that idea. the 3 seats behind that Shigure, Momiji, and Kyo. And behinde that Yuki, Tohru and Haru. After everything was packed Hatori put the key in and started the car.

A/N sorry that was a bit short but i didnt no what i could do to make it bigger, I forgot to let you guys no this is my frist fanfic ever so please be nice with reviews ok and again sorry about spelling or grammer.

Thank you Review please

Chp #3-What a drive


	3. chp3: What a drive

**DISCLAMIER ** I do not own fruits basket or any of the characters itsept for mitsu and inokai

A/N Hey everyone yes its chp 3 any way i no i was a bit mean to Haru , but dont worry Haru wont stay sad D

Cnp-#3- What a drive

So the car sarted and away they went as they started on there very long road trip. Momiji already started siging and they just started to move when the car or very large van should I say irupted in noise and yelling all manly from the middle row " im Momiji yes its true" " your gonna be dead yes THATS true, arggg I'd rather be with that damn rat" " this is great I get to run from my editor muhahhah". " Hari im bored" "Aya we just got in the van" (A/N you can probably guess who said each of those lines lol). Those were just some of the things that were screamened in the frist 10 minutes of the nerly 2 day long ride.

" Kyo's all red " shoted Momiji " I am not" he yelled back along with a signuthure Kyo hit Momiji on the head followed by oh so tipical " Tohru Kyo hit me" by Momiji who was also crying. " Aya be honset does this suit make me look fat " asked Shigure. " No not at all Gure they do so nicely fit you were your best qualitys are" Ayame squeled " oh Aya if I wasnt strapped down by this set belt I'd..." Shigure trailed off."I no what you mean oh Gure". Hatori looked in the mirror to see what was going on Momiji was waving his arms up and down, looked like he was tring to fly. Kyo had his ears pluged by his fingers . Shigure and Ayame were trying to reach other. And in the back Tohru was just smilng ,so like her Yuki looked a bit annoyed. And Haru was looking out the window.

Now what was everyone thoughts well...

**this stupid idiot wont shut his trap arggghh im going to go deaf I cant take it **the kitten screamened in his head. **I'll keep siging cause I no Kyo loves it I hope this ride never ends**. The bunny continued his siging.**Hmmm that suit does make him look a bit fat now that I think about it **were the snakes thoughts.

**Hes lying I no this makes me look fat I wonder if they'll be some cute girls when we arrive **the perverted dog thought whle also dreaming about girls. **Mom this going to be so much , I hope Haru will be able to have some fun , too... but I wont think like that its like Yuki said dont feel bad for him Yuki always no's what to do **Tohru rembered the rats words.** Now just remember deep breaths do not stangle my brother , srangle bad not strangle good**, the rat kept repeting in his mind over and over . Haru looked up to the clouds **mom im sorry, I tired to keep my black side under control... wait what am I saying he desvered it asshole, **black Haru was fighting to come out. ** This is going to be one long trip, I hope im still sane at the end of this ** Hatori was hoping. So the crazy ride continued, not one second passed without noise. Most came from Momiji and Ayame. Very soon Momiji got just about everyone signing song for the road, even Hatori was singing ... lowly. Everyone Kyo, yuki, Tohru ,Ayame ,Shigure, Hatori and Momiji of corse.

Everyone but Haru , he just stared out the window. Of corse Tohru being her had to try " Hey Haru why dont you join in signig is alotta fun when your down" she smiled, that oh so tipical Tohru smile . Everyone in the van heard her and tired to help her out. " Yeah come on Haru sing with us it'll be more fun with us all siging " Momiji stated happily " ya come on ya cow if im siging so are you" Kyo shot. Than a small ball of grey jumped from Yuki to Tohru and landed on Harus hand, It squeaked wagging its tail. Haru smiled and nodded.

So now the everyone was signing. An hour or so whent later, the sun whent down the day whent by fast. Momiji was already alseep. Hatori pulled over after all he NEEDED sleep. Though he , Ayame and Shigure were up late. It was around 11:00 when Kyo , Tohru and Yuki fell asleep. Ouro was sleepping in Haru's hair. (a/n poor haru I would flip if a mouse was in my hair

xD) About 30 minutes later haru crashed too. Now only the older men were awake. With all the teens out cold they could talk about serious stuff."You know why am I always the last to know" said an annoyed silver haired man. " Ayame thats enough stop acting like a child " Hatori shot.

**Hatori's prov**

I sat there annoyed at Ayame's childish behavior, but than what was knew for him. I just told him about , what happened to Haru. I can remeber it so clearly.

_FLASH BACK_

_Hatori , walked out of his house with his doctors bag , and got into his car . And drove towards Haru's mothers place. She had gotten sick, and today was her scheualed check up. As he drove down the street that her house was on, he noticed a man he reconized to be Haru's father, walking quit fast. But he decided not to pull over . He got to the house and pulled in the drive way. He exited from the car and looked at the house , and there sitting on the deck by the door croched down low holding his knees , face hidden was Haru. Hatori was puzzled , but ran to the teen senseing somthing wrong." Haru whats going on why are you her-" Hatori stopped as Haru looked up at him with tear stained eyes . Hatori was shocked . Haru had cried alot as child but not no more he barley ever cried whice got Hatori quite worried." H-Haru whats wrong" asked Hatori Haru said nothing , but glanched at the door. Hatori got the hint and put his hand on the knob , turned it slowly. It creacked open, and Hatori stode ther eyes wide and moth gaped._

_END OF FLASH BACK_

" Hari , Hari you home" asked Ayame rather confused . Brought back to reality Hatori nodded.

**Normal prov**

" So than Hari what was just on your mind " asked Shigure. " Nothing of any improtance" replied Hatori

while looking back at the rather cute sight behinde him , the normally costantly fighting teens quiet and sleeping so peacefully. though Momiji didnt look to happy , after all how was he too sleep right with out M.r Floppy. Soon though the adults whent to the happy fanasy world of lala land...

Early in the morning hatori got up and contiued on with every one asleep oh how he loved the silence that is ontill everyone woke up and he retreted back to his happy place. It had started to rain outside the windows farms and woods, barns and cows could be seen. yep they were half way ther they were in the country now only a few more hours. The rain made everyone itsept for Momiji sad espcealliy Kyo. Haru was looking out at the poor cows being caught in the rain Oruo the samll mouse was scared of rain so she hid inside Yuki's shirt pocket. Soon a mist swept over the roads and they became un focused. Hatori could barley see out the windows and all the noise from Momiji wasnt helping . but than somthing came into focuse two head lights ...

A/N hey everyone , i no i left ya at a cliffy xD im sorry if in the near futher i cant update to often cause i can only go on the comp when my bros at work so, any way please review im open to cirtism , and if you spot somthing thats not right let me no ... any way this is my 1st fic so please tell me if im doing ok ! THANK YOU please review . Have a nice day, evening or night byes for now

chapter #4 - Crash! enter Mitsu


	4. Chp4 Crash, enter Mitsu

A/N Hi everyone yes im back with a new chapter. . I hope u enjoy, o and if you like it please let me no PLEASE REVIEW thank you enjoy D

Chp#4 - Crash! enter Mitsu.

It was raining hard the glass was fogy Hatori couldn't see anything till he made out two head lights right in front of the van, the next seconds seemed to have slowed down as the transport truck was coming on full speed towards their van , there was no way Hatori could get of the way ...BOOM... was all that was heard as the huge explosion completly destroyed the smaller van , and the front part of the truck. The van now on its top side was flaming , Hatori once he had relized what happened stuggled out of the van , and helped his family ,out frist out was Ayame he had a huge bump on his head and a gash on his arm nothing serious, Momiji was burned on his right arm with a few bruses , kyo had a broken wrist and a piece of metal jamed in his knee a few major gashes.(The van had hit on the drivers side) Shigure had a few non serious cuts and a mild burn , Tohru had quite a few gashes on her arms and legs again not serious Yuki had a broken arm and a gash on his other arm. Hatori himself had a huge burn on his shoulder and numerible gashes and scrapes. Hatori looked around he knew he was missing someone ... he toke a few moments of thought before it hit him... Haru..." Is evryone ok" he asked quite concerned everyone nodded itsept for all the pain they were living. Hatori walked to the other side of the van to get out Haru, he looked down at the shattered window. His eyes widened to the sight of no Haru . Than it hit him Haru had been thrown out the window the crash happened on his side arter all thats why Hatori and Kyo had the worst damage the last one on that side was Haru but he had got thrown right out.

" Shit everyone wheres Haru " Hatori saked , everyone looked at Hatori " y-you mean H-Haru isn't there" asked Tohru, " no he isnt he must have got thrown , Shigure would you and Ayame search the area well I tend to some of these children" hatori saked the adult men nodded seeing how there injurys wernt that bad and whent off in search of the now missing Haru ... he could'nt be far right?

Hatori looked at kyo frist he found hes doctors bag amonst the crash, and very carefully pulled out the metal that was in beded in Kyo's leg. Kyo winced inpain. mean while Yuk was franticly searching for Ouro **damn it where are you please be ok**, he thought. Than Tohru appered behind him "dont worry Yuki I found her " Tohru smiles holding the grey mouse , Ouro lept on to Yuki's head and squeked. He sighed in relife , and than looked at Tohru straight in the eyes , whice made her blush " thankyou Tohru" he said. Whice made her blush even more because he barley ever called her by her frist name. " I wonder whats taking Ayame and Shigure" Momiji's voice came full of worry, he was nearly in tears as he said it. " Oww god damit Hatori dont you know the meaning of gentle" shouthed Kyo. Hatori just laughed at him " ok Kyo your good for now I cant do anthing about any brecks" Hatori informened. Than the Sohma doctor moved on two Momiji's burnt arm. Meanwhile ...

" Wher are you Hatuharu" Shigure was pondering. " Im so worried Gure it's been almost 15 minutes and still no cow" Ayame pointed out. Minutes turned to hours and still they had no luck. Ayame and Shigure returned to the crash site where there family was wasiting for there return... with Haru . " well did you find Haru " Momiji asaked his voice full of hope. "Im sorry Momo we didnt" came the anserw that no one wanted to here. Tohru and Momiji broke down into tears. **Please Haru be alright where ever you are **thought the rat. ** THAT DAMN COW ,... he, he better be ok and come back soon **thouht the cat. Everyone looked rather sad .

" A aaaa ummm, hello" said a very sweet voice, everyone turned there heads to see a girl standing there, she had long black hair that was in a high pony with white streks , she wore blue over alls that were dirty with a light blue long sleved shrit and light blue gloves. Absolutly none of her skin was showing but her face. Everyone there couldnt help but wonder why? She had a yellow eyes and looked about 5'5 in hieght. All the Sohma's and Tohru looked at the girl blankly. Whice made her a bit uneasy " aa well ya see I live on a farm nearby" Ohhhhhh everyone clicked in on her apperence " and I herd a noise a few hours ago and I found this boy and well I , umm well thought it was weird that he was alone and I went back out and well I umm... you and ya" she finished. " wait you said you found a boy, tell me what did he look like" Hatori asked. "Oh well a he had white hair on the top and black on the bottem, and he was young" she ansewed. Everyone sighed " where is he now miss" Shigure asked the young girl. " Oh he was hurt so I brought him back to my house aa you can... well its this way" she pointed. **Wow theres alot of here people they all must no that boy I found... he was cute oh wait a there all looking at me ... oh please god dont let them hurt me **the girl thought. Everyone followed the sranger, " so miss will you tell us your name" Yuki asked politly. She nodded " im Mitsu Lupin who are all of you " " im Hatori Sohma" " im Shigure Sohma" " im Momiji Sohma" im Yuki Sohma" im Ayame sohma Yuki's brother" "im Kyo Sohma" " and im Tohru Honda". they all inroduced. " Wow so just about all of you are related" sha asked . " Thats right were all cousins " Momiji sang.

About 15 minutes later thy reached a huge house with a fence on all sides with a even bigger barn and farm like structhures. " well this is it " the farm girl pointed " dont tell me you live here all alone" asked Tohru. " Oh no I live here with my two brothers and sister , but there all gone today " she smiled. So she led them inside , it was a pretty normal farm house, it sept that every last window was boared up so that no light at all was getting through ** hmmmm interisting no light at all clearly these peopl are hideing somthing**. rather suspiosous of the seemenly kind, pretty and total werid country girl. " Ummm that boy should still be sleeping but last time I checked he was bleeding pretty bad so if any of you dont like blood " she trailed off . " I will go im a doctor '" Hatori said she nodded " aa can you all wait right here please while I show him to the room" Mitsu asked sweetly. Everyone nodded and watched the girl and Hatori climb the stairs.

**Hatori's prov**

I followed this girl called Mitsu up the stairs , to where she was keeping Haru according to her he had lost alot of blood, she seems strange to me , the houses windows are all bored up and she goes over bored in concieling her skin something is definatly not right. She lead me up the stairs and down a hall and stopped in front of a room sha e turned the handle . It creaked oped " in here" she said going into the room I followed her in and there on a bed was Haru, he was soaked in blood not to mention water from the rain. especially his one arm. It was ovious that the much larger truck skidded his arm. I looked around the room, there were quiet a few cows in the room picthures a clock and even a calender all cows . But this had to be the funniest thing I had seen a while a cow surronded by smaller cow stuffed animals . It was sortta ironic, I looked at the girl.

**Normal prov**

Hatori turned at looked at the girl '"did you find him like this" he asked , she nodded " I did I supose ill leave you than now umm I hope he recovers shortly" she said a bit worried and left. So than Hatori got straight to work. And started fixing up Haru the best he could with what he had . Meanwhile...

Mitsu and everyone else were talking they told how the crash happened and explained there current stranded situation. " Oh well that cant be good... oh I no I mean if you would like you could all stay here" she offered." Wouldnt your family mind" Kyo asked rudly like usaual. " Oh well maby but I couldnt stand the thought of leaving you all out there in the cold when I could do somrthing she said with a smile. "Well in that case I supose we will stay, thnak you very much Mitsu" Shigure replied " oh but well ya see I would let you all stay in my siblings room's but when they come tommoro it would be weird having some one you dont no in there beds do for now if you men dont mind staying down here and Tohru you can stay with me is that ok " she asked. " Yes my dear that would be fine we thank you once again for your generostity" Ayame smiled. She nodded and whent to get blankets for everyone. ( A/N by the way if any one was wondering Mitsu is 14 ) About two hours later Hatori came to a room full of laghter. " Hari's back so how is he" Momiji jumped up. " he'll be fine Momiji its alright though yuki , Kyo I would like to take a look at your breacks now, miss Mitsu may I be excused and use you kiten" Hatori asked politly . She nodded " of corse" so the three went to the kicten.

While Hatori was fixing them up they explained that they were all staying here . So they rest of the consited of well mindless teen chater and other such idiotic titals. Soon it came time to sleep , Tohru followed Mitsu upstairs to her room. or not ." im sorry Tohru i forgot I put that boy in my room" Mitsu apologized " oh hes in there could i see him iv been real worried" Tohru asked " sure , your not related to him right, so than are you his girl friend " she asked. Tohru went red immedatly " no no hes just my friend and I was worried about him thats all I mean he wasnt donig to well before the trip" she babbled on " a ok hes in here " Mitsu opened the door and walked in followed by Tohru. Tohrus attion emidaltaly foucused on the sleeping Haru and she smiled. " Im glad that hes ok" Tohru breathed Tohru glanched around the room to find it had a cow them. huh** I wonder why theres so much cows in this room not including Haru hehehehe, I am glad that he is ok though i was soo worried with evry thing that happened and this**. Tohru thought looking at Haru.Than she looked at Mitsu who was also looking at him than she looked at Tohru " hes cute, isnt he " she said smiling . Tohru blushed cause she thought so to but they were just friends. "Well we should get to bed" Tohru said Mitsu nodded and walked back the room. The hours ticked by as everyone fell alseep. It sept Mitsu Tohru lay beside sleeping soundly .** Hmmmmm these poeple are so nice but Sohma I remeber that name from somewhere, that boy seems sad even in his sleep, hes cute though, ... I hope they dont find out or I could be in real troble. **she thought uneasy.

A/N Hello everyone yes yes Mitsu is here YAY she dose have a cow thing as you probably guessed but that cause cows are the best , oh and for the next chp I based a few chars on my friends so if they seem a bit strange its cause thy really are xD. Any way thankyou for reading, and please Review... good bye 4 now.

Chp#5-Overpretective


	5. Chp5 Overprictive

Hi everyone im back yes its me, with another chapter, this chapter is for those younger siblings, always dealing with the older always in your bussniss siblings( no offense to older siblings), But there just protecting or torthuring ( belive me I no what You Feel ) . Anyways please in joy this chp , and tell me wat you think in a REVIEW good, bad what ever im open to it all.

so ya...

Chp#5- Overprective

The sun came evenually eluminating the darkness, and bringing the world though it was just going on 7:00 Mitsu had been up since 6:00 already starting on chores , right now she was feeding the cows. She hadnt planed on her guest waking up till a normal human dose around 11:00 , but she had been used to early mornings and late nights. One cow was seemingly attached to her , it was calf and it had a blue bow on its head, it had to be the cutest cow youd ever seen.

Back in the house all the males down stairs still lay asleep, Tohru was shfting alot meaning it was soon time for her to get up, and Haru well was already up looking around very confused, " what the where am I, why is there cows every ware I look" he mummbled still half asleep. Soon memories of the prevous night came, crash, getting flown out the window ** So thats why im covered in bandages the crash right... oh no I hope every one is all right **he thought getting out of the bed and walking down stairs and noticed his family crashed in the iving room . In some of the funniest postions you could imagine. There they were Momiji was half off the couch his head up side down, hitting the flooor Kyo was on the rug curled into a "perfect" ball, Ayame and Shigure's sleeping arangment was strange Ayame had a foot in Shigyre's face and in return he had his finger up the snakes nose. Hatori was the chair pretty normal Yuki was... **Huh where is Yuki, **the cow wondered he looked around a bit than he remered a rat fact and looked under the coach , **wow so rats really can fit into small spaces. ** Cause there was Yuki under the coauch.

Evertthing was quiet while Haru wondered what was going on and how his family ended up in those postions. Than he herd what was it, he followed the noise and it led him outside he quikly relized that this was a farm , he continued to follow the sound soon he could make out words... it was sining.

_Love isnt just some word , it cant be herd, its somthing devoped over time , if you listen carfully you might here it cimn_

He stopped at the gate of a long fence where ther were many cows and in the pen was the girl who was signg Mitsu . She didnt relize him there,

_Time passes by and memories fade , but time cant erase the love that we have made, the birds sign sore as we've opened that door, to yourrrr heart and when -_

She stopped relizing that he was standing ther looking straight at her **Oh no he heard me , oh no , well at least hes ok but what now I mean some frist impresson im stadind with abunch of cows probably standing in poo( A/N she is xD) and covered in dirt what do I do hes just staring at me say hi or somthing**

But she couldnt she was at a lose of words. "hi miss you sing very well" he complimented whice made her blush"A hi umm thank you , im Mitsu Lupin" she bowed finally finding her words. " Hatsuharu Sohma," "your probably wondering why you woke up here huh" she asked. He nodded. " Well you se you see your family and you got into a crash and I found you and brought you here I was worried and I invited you guys here untill you get every thing sortted, but my siblings are coming home today so im going to let them know." she explained. Soon a cow came over to Haru than another and another, soon there were at least 10 cows surronding Haru. He just smiled and patted one on its head . Mitsu stode ther holding a bucket of feed with the small little cow with a bow on its head by her side. " Wow cows sure seem to like you" Mitsu smiled he smiled also but not looking at her " I love cows ther my favriote animal" . She brightened right up " really me to!" she looked at him as his smile grew and she blushed. " Would you like some help" he offered . "Oh no, no ,no this is my job you dont need to " she replied , but he opened the gate and pushed passed the cows whice were all following him " well than I want to help you " he re phased. (A/N of course he shut the gate).

She was still blushing but nodded " aa ok Hatsuharu if you really want to you can help aa thankyou" " you can call me Haru you no I only get called than when im in troble," he smiled " or by the frist years" Tohru called. Haru and Mitsu turned to face her " Oh hello Tohru" Haru greeted " Haru im glade your alright" she smiled. " Umm what do you mean Tohru" Mitsu asked confused " oh sorry, well ya see back at school Yuki and Haru have their own fan clubs, They have this wired rule that frist year students hast to call him by his full name and stuff like that" Tohru ansewed brightly. " Oh I see , wow you must be an exclient student" Mitsu said in awe . Haru luaghed" well sometimes" she was confused at his ansew" you see ummm sometimes I have my BLACK days if you no what mean" he said with a srange smile . Tohru laughed. Than yelling and screaming was heard for the house Tohru quikly raced there to stop the fighting cat and rat.

" So after a while later everyone was up and decided to help put Mitsu on the farm Yuki, Tohru were in the garden While Kyo, Momiji were painting the barn , Ayame, Hatori , and Shigure were cutting the grass of course Mitsu had tired to talk them out of helping her, but it didnt work Mitsu herself , was with Haru, they were going to bath the cows... clean the pens (A/N ewww that dose mean poo) and run the horses it was a bussiy day. " So Mitsu when is your family expected to arive " asked Haru. "mmmm probably any minute there walking so we wont see them pull in " she replied , they had finished the bathing of 16 cows and there were still more to do...

Some where else " I cant wait to see her we've been gone two days I hope she hasnt invited any one to stay with us " said a rather srange looking man wereing a long tan trech coat ( A/N yes he is based on one of my friends, and yes he acually weres this stuff including the coat) that looked like an old fashion pimp coat and he had on a a white shirt with hearts on the chest area, with frills, he had curly hair aa light brown. He also had along yellow pimp cane.

Standing next to him was a girl who had short black hair, she wore a pair of jeans and a white tank top that said the words ' I live to make boys cry' on it. She looked a little like Mitsu not much though, and the third boy wore a black sweater that puffed out at the ends and loose black pants his hair was black also and short. They apporched the barn and all of them were alittle taken back at the sight of Mitsu standing there soaking wet next a boy they didnt know also soaking wet they both had soap sudds on them. (A/N they had a water fight xD) . They snuck closer, so they could what was going on,...

" Now were both wet " Mitsu laughed, whice pretty much put the by standers in shock . **Shes laughing she hasnt laughed in a while im happy that she met some who could do that for her we all failed but I hope they behave...** the black haired girl thought looking at the boys beside her. The teen in the tan coat looked at Haru **what the hell why that hoe im gonna make him my bitch how dare he be near my little sister oh thats it im gonna rasie my hand**, he thought angrily. **hmmmm this is going to be troblesome who is and why is he here. **Thought the boy whereing all black , than they all came out fromther hiding places " Hello sister dearest" said the boy in the tan caot, Mitsu and Haru turned around

"ohh your all back" shae said exciting the pen hugging her siblings, Haru followed her and shut the gate behinde him. " So little sister whos the cute boy your boy friend" he sister teased. whics made Mitsu turn a deep shade of red. " No you dont understand, he me where I, found... hurt and family stay, he help with chores aa they all stay, " she babbled on " wow now take a breath what is it and who is he thats akk we want to no" her sister pointed out, but Mitsu was still babbling " my name is Hatsuharu Sohma, and my family and I got into a car crash yeserday and were stranded I was thrown from the van and your sister was very kind and helped us out," Haru explained, blank of emotion. Mitsu nodded. " Oh is that all" the boy in black asked " well I invited them all to stay here for a while, hold on Ill call of them, YUKITOHRUHATORIAYAMEKYOMOMIJISHIGURE CAN YOU ALL COME HERE for A MOMENT" she yelled her family stode ther wide eyed at all the people coming from differesnt parts of the house. " What is it dearest Mitsu" asked Ayame " everyone meet my siblings this is my sister Inokai, my brother in the black is Shinato, and this is Cl-" " pimpsy" the curly haired teen interupted her" oh right soryy Pimpsy" she smiled " Hello im Hatori sohma" " im Momji Sohma" " im Kyo Sohma" " im Shigure Sohma" "im Tohru Honda" "im Yuki Sohma"

Her family stode ther wide eyed for different reasons . **Wow look at all the boys there all so cute to think they'all be staying with us i'd better pick one **Inokai thought. **What hell no, this going to be soo much troble but we would have more help on the farm. **Shinato thought. **Fuck this all these men and sisters hellno Inokai is already sizing out her pray and that, white haired guy is after my little siters koolaid hell no as long as pimpsy's around**, pimpsy thought. He glared at Haru with eviel ness in his eyes almost like blood lust.

A/N and ther it is her wired family and yea both the guy brothers are based on peopl I no xD, now for this I need your guy's help im deciding wether or not to make pimpsy gay , but i need you votes , tell me waht you think in a review , D and yes he really dose where that pimp coat to school xD bye bye 4 now

chp#6- pimpsy and Black Haru


	6. Chp6 Pimpsy and the Black Haru

A/N hi eveyone if any one is wondering about Mitsu's curse well its ...diffent than the Sohmas, and she r- eally likes cows, for no real reason xD ok well about Pimpsy and the gay part I still dont what to do so ill keep him normal well as he get xD, so still please let me no what do with pimpsy... well thats all for now so inoy the chp if you got any questions let me no... on to the fic.

Chp#6- Pimpsy and the black Haru

" Wait what the hell do you mean this is alot of people Mitsu, I dont want to raise my hand at you" Pimpsy said clearly dis liking this idea. " Well they have no where to go and if they stay we can force them to help us out on the farm what do you think Shinato" Inokai asked her brother. " Well I supose for now its ok with me but, all of you is going to help" he said very clearly. "Thats fine we'll be glade to help, Mitsu" Momiji screamened. So the matter was resolved and everyone back to doing chores, the Sohmas had no idea all the work put into a farm. . By the time an hour had gone by they were all sore but the work was no where near done.

: With Kyo

"God damn those guys, making us all work like this these people scare the hell outta me , and being around all these cows damn im around Haru enough" he was talking to himself while continuing on painting the barn he had started earlier . He was on latter , getting some of the highier areas, when the latter began to jiggle, he looked down and saw a cow nuding the latter a look of horror spread across his face, " no bad cow stop that " he yelled , but the mammal not understanding human continued to nudge the latter stared to wable " Fuck off you cow ... wheres Haru when I need him" Kyo contiued till he saw someone appoach him.

It was Inokai, she came back with long gloves that covered pretty well all her arms. She just laughed" come on now Miea leave the idot alone" she said holding some grass , whice emdiattly got the cow nown as Miea away, the cow toke the grass from her hand and left. Inokai looked up at Kyo, " I coulda got that fat animal away by my sel-" he was cut off with a crash looking down he saw the said animal nock over the latter.

Causeing him to crash into the ground, the cow from close he relized was a calf and had a blue bow tied to its head. " What the hell" Kyo said quit angry with Miea. " Got what you desrved, you'll learn soon that Miea is well a smart cow and she dosnt like to be called names " Inokai kept laughing at him as the touchy calf wondered off. " Why THE HELL ARE YOU LAUGHING" Kyo yelled . " cause its funny" she simply replied. " WEll your fACE IS FUNNY" he yelled back ( A/N not a good choice Kyo -.-) " oh realy " " ya". Inokai smiled a very evil grin, and started to walk closer to him. He backed up " waht the hell?" she contiued closer and closer, till backed right up the contanier the paint was in, he stode up agaisnt it. " Well Kyo for all your tough talk" she bent down by his ear " you- sure- seem - scared- of- me' and with that she pushed him over ,his ass landed in the paint , "WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM" he screamened, than he looked right in her eyes , they started turning a red color. he was real freacked out now than as soon as the red was visable it was gone , and she left laughing saying this" well, you no somthing you remind me of a cat getting scared all the time with your hair standing up( A/N whice it was) try calming down I dont bit _ often_"

she said the last word almost to seroiuslly for Kyo than she left and he sighed.

**Man that chicks scary I think she was toying with me , the little- hmmm whats her problem, would she really bit me**, he wondered never in his life had he ever been so scared, even with Kagura.

with Tohru:

"Wow theres so much field I dont if we'll ever get all these planted" Yuki sighed " there is alot but never give up thats what mom always says" she smiled, he nodded" your right Tohru". So they continued on planteing and garding , with Ouro of corse the cute liitle mouse would dig holes for them. Tohru abosulatly loved the ball of grey cuteness. As of now she was squezing the mouse in hug. " You no even mice need air" he laughed. She felt heat raise " im sooo sorry Ouro, and to you to Yuki I nearlly killed your pet" she said while placing the mouse on the ground. " Its alright you needent apolize" he smiled. . "I wonder how the garden back home is doing " Tohru wondered, " well most likly there fine right now but we wont be going back till after summer so everything is sure to die " he replied ." Oh no that means the strawberry's" Tohru sighed " Dont worry when we get back i'll plant some more" "really" she nearlly screamened. " Of corse , just for you " . She blushed big time. **Just for me , mom I need your help, it's so weird being around him now . oh but not in a bad way, im so confused why do I feel like this**. She thought still red.

with Haru:

"Wow look, there so cute" Mitsu said , Haru and Mitsu were looking out at one of the many feilds a family of rabbit's the mom with it's children, whice did'nt help haru's current state of mind, thinking about his own mom. Mitsu noticed the sad expersion he now wore, " huh Haru you ok you seem sad.gasps you dont like bunnies" she asked totally shocked. " Oh no I like bunnies, its a not that" he explained she calmed down. There was loud moo'ing herd from every side of them. Mitsu looking back relized almost every cow was herding around them , and she didnt see Miea any where. most of the cows were nuding Haru she laughed " They sure seem to like you" . " Ya... I guess so a, cows have always liked mee I dont know why" he lied. She just smiled and looked back at the ubber cute bunnies . **Momiji would love to see this he would run after them noing him , ** thinks about Momo chasing bunnies **pooor bunnies**, he thought. " So you think we should get back to work" Mitsu asked , he nodded they had finished, with the cows and moved on to the dreaded pen cleaning.

So they suited up for the poo cleaning Haru put on gloves whice Mitsu already had on. And got the cleaning tools out They walked in ans looked at all the poo. Mitsu turned to him and met his own gaze " tou ready" she asked also thinking** wow I never relized his eyes look just like a cows there grey and cow like wierd, but I shouldnt be talking about wired eyes**. " Bring on the poo" he replied, they both laughed and got to work it was really smelly. When they further inn Mitsu noticed Miea the small calf , she walked up to it " hey ther I was looking for you, did you have fun " asked Mitsu, the calf just mooed. And looked at haru " Oh right im soory this is Miea " she told him he patted the cow " hi there Miea im Haru" he said the calf mooed again so, they got to work cleaning. They worked together enoying each other's company .

Mitsu's prov-

Im so scared right now , whats wrong with me , I cant seem to think straight with him around he seems so different, from everyone... wait no this is not happening , im alone and always will be its how its always been me and my family ... thats all no one else. Would understand, let alone some one so normal as him.

But I wonder would he acept me, even though..., he also seems to be hiding something.. I wonder what it is.. but it's none of my buissness, but even if it's forbidden, Im still enoying his company , it was alaways my family and me no one else , it sept, Mr. Mono. what a funny name hehehehhe. But if he finds out I hope he dosnt leave.

Haru's prov-

That cow is out to get me I no it look at her she's planning to take me out that Miea is sceaming somthing I can feel it cow instinct, you Know I could swear shes smiling at me... wait no im just being silly or am I...

Ok just dont look at the cow...hmmmmm Mitsu looks a little sad, she hant looked sad since iv been here hmm I wonder whats on her mind it would rude to ask though,-** but you want to**-(A/N black haru is bolded) what , oh its you yes I want to - **why, shes just a girl thats ubsided with cows**- you do relize that were cows dont you- **oh shut it I no that, why are we cleaning up shit by the way**- cause im helping her-** what ever dude see ya**- black haru leaves mind for now finally hes gone... I wonder what she'll do when she finds out that im a cow that has split personality, ... on second thought I dont wanna no... she seems to be hiding somthing .

Normal prov-

Of corse, Miea was acually out to get Haru... The samll calf walked up to Mitsu.. and nudged her real hard she fell straight forward unfortunitly she landed right on top of Haru,...but he didnt transform.. **What the hell shes on top of me and im not a cow, this is fucked up... wait she's on top of me**. he thought with pink stained on his checks. **What the ...oh no im, im, oh no, on top of him oh god oh god oh god, good thing i have on my gloves,... oh no im blushing**, she thought red as a tamato. Every thing in her brain was telling her to move but, her body wouldnt listen. The samll cow really was smiling now , evilely i might add.

Just than pimpsy walked into the barn, he was shocked to see his younger siser, in aa that postoin. "WHAT DA SHIT" he yelled whice emmedatly caused the dazed girl to jump off, Haru got up they were both pretty red, and both looking at one angry pimp. ( A/N stupid pimpsy ruins momment) " B-b-brother i-its n-not what it looks like " she tired to convince him " Ya right, dats it im gonna pimp slap you" he said towards Haru. Who had already recovered from that little accident, " why what did I do" he asked bordly. Whice just made pimpsy more made" you no damn well what you did" the strange teen replied. Haru looked at him blankly. " Thats it I challange you to a pimp off" Pimpsy said. " Whats that" asked the cow. " Its a fight " pimpsy explained further, . Of corse pimpsy had been yelling this all so every last person came to see what was going on, they all arrived. " No I dont want to fight you " Haru stated simply. " Why are you afraid you might lose, your just a disgracful hoe, dats all , your just a pathic little MAMAS boy arnt you". All the Sohma + Tohru looked at each other,everyone but Kyo and Momiji now knew what had happened to his mom. Than they looked at him

He wasnt freindly looking his head was down hiding his eyes. It was ovious he was fighting black Haru for control, "Haru are you ok " asked a worried Mitsu. " Hey you idote cow you just gonna take that I no your not weak kick his ass already" Kyo acually incourged him to beat the snot out of the pimp. Pimpsy smirked "He cant he's afraid of pmping power" . Than Haru had officallly gone black " shut your fucking mouth I cant stand it or you, you confused asshole pimps arnt real your not a pimp cause this is the 21 st century, and also" he stopped and punched pimpsy in the gut, he fell dropping his cane " whos weak now" he finished laughing. Than he picked up the cane and started to beat pimpsy with his own kane. The siblings watched in horror but didnt no what was going on especially Mitsu. **What the ... t-this is Haru , b-but he was so n-nice I dont under stand how could some one changs so suddenly **she thought.

" Some one stop him or he's gonna kill my brother" Inokai demanded Yuki and Kyo looked at each and nodded they both held the very angry black Haru back Momiji stode infront of the pimp " p-please stop Haru " asked with those big puppy dog eyes. Haru said nothing but broke free from the two boys that held him and left Tohru and Yuki followed him. " Kyo Momiji, you go with them ,while we explain " Hatori in- strucded ,they nodded and also left after Haru.

" Listen im very sorry about Hatsuharu" Hatori apologized, the three consous siblings gathered around the doctor " Well what the hell was that is he phyco or somthing " asked shinato. " Well yes in a manner of specking, you see he has split personality, we call the two personalities white and black , black is the one you all just saw and he dosent have control over his anger " Hatori explained. " Im lost " said Shinato. Inokai sighed " your an idote its like having to people share a body, realy how can you be soo dumb" she told her brother. **Split personalty, ... no wonder he always appears deep in though if theres two in one body he would think alot, black and white, **asmile spread across her face ** just like a cow, and a yin-yang, Haru, he's so complex theres two in one. **she thought. Than she turned and ran out of the barn, Inokai followed her, and Shinato toke his brother back in the house well Hatori made sure he was ok. Ayame and Shisure whent with Hatori.

A/N Sorry this one toke a bit longer ... anyway I hope you enojed it, thanks for reading passes out cookies to those who reviewed The next chp should be up soon. if my brother is still working... so ya everyone have a nice day and see ya soon,... read and review ok byes for now.

Chp#7- Acceptance.


	7. Chp7 Acceptance

Hello everyone , its me D with another chp, xD, And i'll do my best in spreading out the dialoge so its easier to read ,srry for that, and thanks for the reviews .

Chp#7- Acceptance

" That was great, man you kicked his ass bad its about time I dont like him" Kyo prased, " Haru you what you did was wrong ... but he did challange you, so I guess next time he'll think twice" Yuki smiled. Haru stayed silent , different things on his mind. **Great now Mitsu knows that im phyco, wonderful... but still wht didnt I transform, I wont tell anyone else till I find out for my self**- **Ha we wipped the floor with that pimp**- **ya we did Yuki's right though he challanged us but still...- what you afraid cause you beat the crap outta your girlfriends brother that she'll be pissed**- **what I am not and shes not my girl friend, now leave me alone**-** fine but you should no I hate her brother**- and with that blavk Haru left

" Haru you home" asked Momiji, " Huh oh ya sorry" he replied. " How do think they will react towards us now, " Tohru voiced, everyone looked at her " oh well I mean you did just beat one of the people thats letting us stay here, not that im saying you shouldnt of after all he challange you so aa what is going to happen now" she fully explained. Everyone was now wondering about Tohru's question ' how would they react' . At that moment all the present zodiac members sensed somthing there attion all directed toward the girl infront of them Tohru followed there eyes and also looked at her.

Mitsu stode ther looking right at Haru, he looked at the ground. " I guess were going to find out that ansew now Miss Honda" Yuki looked at her she nodded, she toke Momiji's hand " Hey Momiji why dont we go feed the bunnies" she asked with a big smile, hoping everyone else got the hint " ALRIGHT" Momiji screamened and the two left, " Kyo we should go to " Yuki said acually using his real name inside of the famous ' stupid cat ' . He nodded and soon it was Mitsu and Haru.

She walked up to him, he was sitting aon a rock, " H-haru, they told us about , white and black" she stated refreing to his different sides , he didnt say anything, he didnt no what to say. " I was afraid , when you hurt my brother" she admitted " but ... I dont mind " she smiled. He looked up at her " you dont care that your brother probably has broken bones " he asked . " Well... I do , but it was his own falt, ... He is protective of me all my family is... so when he walked in... I could understand him being mad , but he shouldnt have been mad at you " she said looking at him."..." he didnt no what say.. A few minutes passed being silent till he found his words " and your ok with me being a phyco " he asked plainly. She smiled " yep I am , Im ok that you have a bad side , every human does, no matter what theres no true thing as perfect, _no one _is perfect. And no one dosen't get mad , besides with you its different , you arnt afraid to express your anger, it may be in another part of you., But still I accept you for who you are ,both of you"

Now he really didnt no what to say, " just like you accept me for being a poor , dirty, ugly ,farm girl , its the same, why do you " she asked and stated. He smiled " your wrong... your not ugly, and it dosent matter where you live or what a persons apperence is like , I accept you not as a farm girl, but as the nice person that you are " He ansewed her question. She was beat red, mean while in the bushes, Inokai hid smiling a huge scary grin. ( A/N she was listening in ), than she qietly snuck away.

Inokai walked away towards the house, looking a bit sad **Mitsu, you finally did it you found someone that accepts you, be him strange but than again were not , to normal our selves, but will he still accept you when he finds out. This getting harder and harder, to hid, Mitsu use your head, they going to be leaving soon. And you no whats happing is forbidden, if this continues he'll die... What are you doing sister** .She thought worried. Just as she turned the conor leading to her house she literally bumped into Kyo, but he didnt transform **What the fuck its her more importantly I didnt turn into a damn cat**. he thought. " Oh im sorry I was paying attion, Kyo right " she apologized.

" Oh a its ok you dont gotta apologize " he replied, he looked at her for amomment " hey why are you wereing those gloves" he asked. When she did not ansewer he lookes at her eyes , they were turning red again " Its none of your bussiness I am sorry but I must go " and with that she ran away agin leaving him scared , and also suppisious. Kyo looked around and saw Momiji, yuki and Tohru walking toward him. He also noticed the sun setting. Than Mitsu came running by and flew into the house, with Haru quiet a distance away ,the rest of the zodiac and Tohru waited for him.

" What did you do to her dont tell me you whent black and..." the cat diddnt finish " No you idiot , she just ran to the house all the sudden" he told him. " Thats fairlly strange I saw Shinato also make a breck for the house, this getting weird" Yuki stated. " Maby there afraid of the dark " Tohru suggested. Momiji had already whent into the house to bug Hari (A/N poor Hari) , " have you guys noticed the hole family hides there skin," Kyo saked , Haru and yuki nodded but Tohru was dumbfounded. **Whats going on here what are you hiding Mitsu, you can tell me... though im hiding some thing too.. I will find out**. the cow thought.

So a few days later it was always the same , most of the zodiac had noticed it . The family alawys hid all there skin, and were in the house by sunset, things were begining to get strange.

That morning everyone was back to doing chores, Kyo had beed spending alot of time with Inokai, ( A/N Inokai is 16, Mitsu 15 and the brothers 17. I forgot to mention that sorry) , so he was helping her out, Momiji was helping Hatori in the kithen and Shigure and Ayame cutting grass, while Yuki and Tohru were in the garden. And of corse Haru and Mitsu were tending to the animals . Right now said people were with the horses. Currently a mother horse was in labour and about to pop. So Mitsu was there with human cow. " Are you sure you can do this Haru I mean alotta stuff comes out with the baby most people think its sick and run away so im warning before hand" Mitsu asked " No im fine im more mathure than alot of people twice my age so just tell me what to do and illl help the best I can " he replied with a smile.

So the new foal was born Mitsu was drying it off with a towl, haru looked at the mother horse, full of sadness . **Mom ... why I still dont under stande' **he looked up at the sky **where ever you are im sorry for being so uncontrolable. and even though you hate me I still love and want you back...though you gotta admit it was fun beating her lover half to daeth**- ** yep ill admit it that was fun... Father i hope they catch you for what you did' **' he looked down at Mitsu who was looking at him and had been fo the last 30 seconds** ' and your wrong**

**Huh he looks sad again, oh hes looking at me , oh please dont blush this time, ... I cant stand to see him that sad I should ask,** thought the girl. " Haru whats wrong why are you so sad, you can tell me" she asked looking at him with those puppy dog eyes. " I aa hmm how about this I tell you whats wrong if you tell me why your always in the house by sunset and where things to cover all of your skin " he proposed . She looked alittle surprised with idea " I aa , ok ... but only if you go go frist". she said looking into his grey orbs , little did she no pretty much all the zodiac and her sister were a round the conor listening.

A/N I no I left ya at a clify. XD but it was fun, anyways I no this was short but it was suposed to be a short little thing on accepting people, and its pretty important to the next chapther so yay, hands out cookies to reviewers I hope this one was easier to read let me no if theres any thing I did wrong and I'll do my best to improve bye for now ill try and up date soon ,

Chp#8- Truth


	8. Chp8 Truth

A/N Hello everyone, school sucks alot. And again srry for mistakes in grammer and spelling oh and I LOVE cows xD, now this chp is sad a frist cause you here what happened from Haru and Mitsu's point of View so no tears kay xD.

Chp#8- Truth

He turned to her and nodded " alright I go first than you" he paused, " alright, lets see, ... well you no about my black side" he looked at her, she nodded. " Well my family wasnt like you they didnt accept all of me they only liked the nice half, since my black side was to uncontrolable they sent me to go away and live at the main house." So far she was fine listening carfullaly.

" Well I lived there for along time , my parents, well I saw them maby on christmas each year... Latly my black side ... well I have more control over it so I thought I would go home for a surprise vist" he looked at the ground, and behinde the bushes, Tohru tried not to listen to the rest." I felt that maby now my mother and father would acept me and not hate me , it was hard to get the courage to see them only those few weeks ago, but when I arrived" he looked at her straight in the eye...**His voice sounds sader **she thought.

" I found , my mom sure enough... but aaa with a man I didnt know, like any child I was a quiet angery and confused... My black side emmedatily came out. And kicked the shit out of my mother's lover . She was afraid of me. Of her own son... but i guess to be some one like me it's hard not to be afraid of. Well I apologized for nerlly killing the guy , my mother asked me ' why did you come back, dont you understande'" he paused " ' I hate you, get out'" he looked up at her, she looked very sad he contiued " those were the last words id ever here from her again, I left the house after that, i thought id come by the next day to check on her."

" But when i arrived all I found was blood, lots and lots of blood and my father standing over her body with a chain saw , she was cut up into little pieces, my father was soaked in her blood. He walked by me and told me ' it would have beed bettter if you were never born, than mother would be alive, she would have never been with him, its all your falt'. After he left I sat outside the door crying for the frist time in a while when Hatori showed up" he concluded. He looked up at her, she was in tears " i-im sorry, I shouldnt have asked" she murmed " what are you talking about we made a deal now you" he replied, un phased on what he just said. mean while...

In the bushe's Momiji, Tohru, Inokai, and ayame were crying also. **That idiot cow why... why didnt he say anything, thats horrible.. I heard a rumour that his mom died , but saying like that and hearing from his piont of view are totally differnt **thought Kyo.

"So why do tou always where long sevles and hide all you skin, and are in the house before sunset?" he reasked. She looked yup at him with those yellow eyes only now there filled with tears. " Well you might not belive me , Im not a noraml person , My family id cursed" she looked at him he didnt look surprised. She walked over to a tree nerby and pulled off her glove. Her hand was so white it looked like it had never been in sun light. She put her palm against the bark. Than almost emmdiatly the bark started to burn, she toke her palm off to reveal a burn mark in the shape of her hand. And looked back at him.

"You see the curse is when ever we toach anything living plants, people they melt... the head of our family calls it the toach od death, and us the devils wrath... were forrbidden from contact in its intiraty unless our skin is not showing. Thats why were home schooled, if i were to taoch som one they would burn away... we lived in isolation, alone from the rest of the world, Also theres another part of our cusre but I dont want anyone to no that so please" she finished trying to wip away her tears. "" I understande it must have been hard" he replied. He wiped away her tears. She was absolutly shocked " Why didnt you, you melt " she asked. He smiled " Your not the only cursed ones"

Everyone else left around this time. So hatori and everyone could talk to Inokai about the curses. " You YOUR cursed.'" she asked in disbelife " yes thats right, due to our curse, we transform into the 12 animals of the chinase zodiac when ever were hugged by a member of the opposote sex or our bodies become to weak. Thats why when you fell on me and I didnt transform I knew my suspisions about you were right " he explained. She blushed "aa ya sorry about that" " its alright" " so than you, your cursed to" she asked " thats right curses dont work another cursed ones " he explained.

" Good" she said , he looked at rather confused till all the sudden she lept up from where she was and wrapped her arms around him " Im sorry about what happened with your mom, it must have been hard to say" she paused , let go and looked at him, he was a bit red." But, your parents were wrong your a great person, and so what if they dont think so , the rest of your family dose and so do I , and I dont hate you" she said with more tears. He smiled " thankyou".

Now that there was barlay anymore secrets being kept everyone talked in the living room the Sohmas agred not to ask of the second part of the curse. The day continued , with usual things happening.

With Kyo:

"You know I thought you people were hiding things" the orange haired teen said. Inokai smiled " Yeak I supose, you know I didnt no you could think with your brain being so small" " HEY dont make fun of me" he screamed " so what animal are you" she asked. " Oh im the cat you probably dont no the cat" he replied "What are you crazy I love the cat, poor thing was treated so bad, besides after meeting him in real life I already no hes cute" she winked , whice made said cat blush.

With Tohru:

"Wow Yuki theres another cursed family and thev been all alone too" Tohru awed "yes they have but they really have been alone, living away from the rest of the world being home schooled, and isolated, I am curious about the other part of there curse though" he replied. " Me to hmmm I really dont have any clue on what it might be", she pondered. Yuki looked up at the sky , the sun was starting to leave it would be dawn soon" he observed. She smiled . " Thank you" he said loking at her, " Huh for what " she was confused.

" For being there for us our family was... well nothing with out you, your a great person. And im glad your still with us , I guess thankyou for saving us from our own curse". She was beat red while yelling " NO NO NO I didnt do ant thing so great i mean I well aa I dont know I should be thanking you for taking me in and all" she contiued to babble. He just smiled.

Soon the sun set came and everyone gathered into the house, in usaul order, frist came Shinato, thean hato Inokai, than Mitsu followed by the Sohmas. However this night wasnt one they would enjoy. So the night came and whent, but somthing new was going today.

Everyone assembaled in the large living room. The Sohma's were all trying to figure out why thered be no chores when Inokai started to explain " alright everyone today we got to go onto town to get saplys so you can come along and make a phone call, and stiff since Ayames phone is broken ok :" " Yay that means we get to go home " Momiji sang. Almost all the Sohmas wore a happy expersion...almost.

Mitsu's prov:

Ya thats right, I should have nown this would happen , I mean just when someone finally accepts me he hast to go, I really am cursed ' she looked at Haru only to find he was looking at her' just when maby jusy maby for once in my life I me , would feel like this... I knew they werent staying, even so I wished with all my heart that he would, I was foolish wasnt I foolish... Haru I will miss you , you changed my out lookk on life .

Normal prov:

So everyone walked down town Haru was with Mitsu, they were always together now , not that they werent before, and Inokai had taking a new likeng to the cat. " So what are all your zodiac forms" asked Mitsu alittle sad. All the Sohmas replied " Dragon" "Rat" " Snake" " bunny" "cow" "cat" "dog". " Wow thats cool" she replied , she turned to Haru " I knew you were the cow" she wipered. He smiled " What gave me away" he asked. " Oh nothing" she replied with a laugh.

So they arrived after alot of walking the Sohmas got a hold of Ritsu, and after a hour of yelling his apologizys and some how it was his falt , he told them he would come for them tommoro. After the Lupins were done in town the walk home started ,by the time the accually arrived it was sunset and evryone raced in side. Haru ,Kyo and Tohru stayed out side for awhile the sun whent down and the moon shown its glow. it was a creasent moon.

Till a loud erie cry was heard from the woods, a howl was more better to discribe it , it was terrifing making the cats hair stand on end Tohru was sa scared she ran inside, Haru looked into the dark forset and saw two blood red eyed looking at him!

A/N Hi everyone im so, so , so sorry this toke soo long but, its winter now and my brother isnt at work so i dont get on to often any wasy ill still try my best to update, sorry for errors and stuff, so read and review please and c ya all later. BYE BYE

Chp#9- Monster!


	9. Chp9 Monster

A/N **IMPORTAN**T Hi everyone its now winter so I wont be able to update as offten im so sorry, but my bros not at work in winter so i cant get on any way heres chp 9.

Chp#9- Monster

Out of the bushes a huge canine like creathure came it had a light brown fur coat and blood red eyes. It stode up on its hinde legs, it was really tall. It showed its large fangs and walked straight up to Haru drole dripping from its mouth. Kyo backed up and ran into the house. The creathure was growling and glaring at the cow.

Kyo came out of the house with Yuki Hatori ,Ayame and Shigure, Tohru tagged along " Oh no Haru " Tohru screamed. " Everyone go back inside" Haru said . " Tohru whats going on" Mitsu said from behinde the door. " Its Haru this creathure is out here trying hurt him" " What" she replied.

The creature slashed at him , he quikly jumped back words the creathure chased after him. It bite his shoulder large fangs sunk into his shoulder, The creature had a good grip on his arm. It kept digging in to his flesh . " No Haru" the brown haired girl screamned.

Blood streamed from his shoulder, Haru began ponding its head with his free arm. " Tohru what color is it " Mitsu asked through the door. " What why " she replied. " JUST ANSEWER" the girl screamened " Its light brown". " What Know" Mitsu said opening the door , she picked through the crack, and saw Kyo running to help Haru . The light the brown creathure grabbed him with one of its long clawed hand by the head and began to squeeze.

Mitsu ran out of the door " No please stop" she screamened " What the , Mitsu get in inside" Haru yelled He looked at the girl the moon light shawn on her face all the sudden , her finer nails grew into sharp claws and fangs grew. Soon she looked like the creathure that was now biteing Haru and crushing kyo. It sept white. **What the she... transformed but why... wait a minute the moon light, ... Mitsu. ** Haru thought still being held. Everyone was speechless.

The white wolf like creathure, bite downd hard on the light brown ones arm that was hold creathure the other one relesed both Haru and Kyo and charged for Mitsu she jumped clear over it and came down on its back. Biting it on the shoulder blade, the brown one tired to shake it off, it didnt work thought Mitsu clung on tight diggingg her claws deep in the other creathure's flesh. It whind untill it toke off into the forset. Mitsu turned and looked at Haru blood driping from its arm. She looked straight at him and started walking towards him drole coming from her razor sharp fangs. She raised a paw, and crashed it down Haru jumped to the left doging it " Mitsu please stop" he beged, " It wont work she has no reconizational skills at all in that form, " Inokai's voice came from beonde the door , Kyo was unconsious on the ground everyonre else didnt no what to do.

Mitsu charged again at Haru, This time she slashed him across the chest sending him flying backwards. " Mitsu stop its me " he tired agin it still didnt work, she dug her sharp claws into his already injured arm ( from the crash not the biten one ) blood pored out fom his arm shoulder and chest . He winced in pain. " Mitsu please stop I know your in there, you your not a monster, you may belive that you are, but your not your a great person I no your in there" he said looking right in its bright yellow eyes. Mitsu relesed him and moved inches away from from his face, her large fangs right infront him .

" Mitsu no mater what form you take you are you, and I accept you no matter what, please stop " he begged. She let out a huge roar. And held her head " Haru its working " Yuki called out. Haru nodded. " Mitsu have you forgotten, every thing , When i found out about your curse I didnt care nor do I care now. Your my friend and a nice person who would never hurt anyone so please dont do this change back please im not mad" Haru tired again, Mitsu shoke her head violently. And dashed off into the woods . Haru whent to follow her before he heard Inokai " wait come get this blanket, when she transeformed her cloths ripped off so she'll be naked " . Tohru opened the door and through the blanket to him. He nodded and ran after her.

He ran through the woods after her but quikly lost her. But he soon found traks and followed them . Till he saw a white canine like creathure. Slashing a tree over and over till she smellt Haru and turned around " Mitsu please I wont fight you, turn back... your important to me, I promise ill still accept you, and I wont be mad so please" he tired again. ...

Back at the house everyone was inside the house " so Inokai you want to explain this " Hatori asked. she nodded " well the second part of our curse is when our skin hits moonlight we transform into the creature we each have different colors Mitsu is white, Im grey Shinato is black, and pimpsy is well the light brown one that was attacking Haru." she explained. " I hope haru is going to be alright, and that he dosent hurt her to bad " Tohru hoped . " He wouldnt do that, hurt her hes way to nice , ... unless he goes black " Yuki replied. Momiji was sleeping and still sleeping . " There back " Inokai said looking at the door. Everyone ran out side. They saw Haru absultly drinshed in blood carying Mitsu , wrapped in a blanket , her hair was out and everywhere.

Kyo who was awake now with a bad head ache said " hey you cow you didnt go black and have fun with her did you" he started to laugh Haru walked over to Hatori " Hold her " he demaned , he was bkack . Hatori toke her from him as he chased Kyo around causing more blood to guse out while he was beating the shit out of Kyo. Hatori brought her inside. And Inokai looked after her, while Hatori broke up the cow and cat.

He treated Harus wounds and gave Kyo medicen for his headache. Soon the sun raised, and Ritsu arrived. Mitsu was still asleep when she awoke to aloud person yelling very loud im sorry over and over again. She heard her sister saying good bye. She raced down the stairs and saw a car leaving , through the glass she saw Haru , the car started to pullout she ran after the car. Tears falling from her eyes , the car sped away " no please dont go , please Haru" she yelled, He looked really sad,. And just like that he was gone.

A/N hi everyone i hope youi liked it, anyway sorry for grammer and stuff, and tell me waht you think and how im doing, again sorry for the long updates, read and review, hands out muffins to reviews bye bye c you all later. D

Chp#10- School's scary


	10. Chp10 Schools scary

A/N yes yes its me here with another chp , so ya i hope you enjoy it so let me no if ya like it ks well heres # 10 enjoy )

Chp#10- School's scary

So Mitsu watched as the car drove away, cruing a river remembering everything that happened ** Haru, I... why did you leave me just when some one finally excepts me, I cant rember much of last night, but I rembeder hurting you, and you saying that your not mad and that you still accept me, even after I tired to kill you, but you left... I guess a monster like me deseved to be alone.** She thought still crying.

A few days later the Sohmas house was done so they moved back in. And got everything set up. Everyone seemed sadder, but none more than the cow. Tohru walked by haru's room . **Poor Haru, hes been so sad, ever since we left, ** She thought uneasy feeling sad for the cow. Also Kyo loooked rather upset he didnt even try to fight with yuki all week.

Soon school came around it was only two days away from the night mare of school . Poor Mitsu didnt no what to do she was stugling with two choices. # 1 See haru again or #2 go to a real school after being home schooled her hole life she was afraid to go to school, but also didnt want to lose Haru forever. She was in her room crying . When her sister walked in " Hey Mitsu still crying" asked her sister. She didnt ansewer. " Listen you want my opinon you should go to school " Mitsu's head shot up, and indeed her eyes were filled with tears " w-what" She manged to say. " You heard me you should go , I cant stande to see you like this , we'll move closer to the school so you can get bused but still on a farm ok" Inokai smiled.

She lept up from her bed and hugged her sister " Thankyou so so so muck Inokai , but what about Shinato and Pimpsy" Shae asked " Oh did I mention, we'll move in the city, and they can live on a farm and not control what we do ant more so we can have freedom." Her sister replied . Mitsu just smiled.

So it was decided Pimpsy and Shinato were sooooo not happy with the idea of there baby sisters leaving and living in the city, going to a regular school while they stayed on the farm. So they regisered to the school and moved to the city, They brought along a tent till they foung a place and camped out i the woods. Till the frist day back in school, Mitsu was nervous she didnt no what to expect.

Meanwhile the Sohmas had no idea , about what had been arranged, So the teend whent back to school Haru and Momiji were now gr 11 and Tohru, Kyo and Yuki were 12. They were at tha top .

Mitsu was handed her uniform and locker number her school map and schedule all at once. She was really confused she looked at all the students at evey side of she was really scared, she held on to her book bag tightly and seemened really really scared. When all a really huge man knocked her right over she hit the ground hard. " Im so sorry sir I" she looked up at the garganuen man " You idote looke what did" he said pointing to a stane on his uniform, of coffee that he was holding. "Im real sorry I-I" " Your a stupid bicth you freak who as hair like that good you reminde of that ass hole Hatsuharu Sohma" he grunted rememering whem Haru kicked his ass. ( A/N the guy from chp 1). Mitsu started to cry " lisen I already said im sorry so please leave alone " she asked politly.

The guy raised his hand to her, she closed her eyes , when she heard a loud noise. She opened them up to see a blond haired girl with a pole standing over the topleted man she lended a hand, Mitsu toke it , and the girl helped to her feet " Hey you ok " she asked " aaa yes thankyou for helping me im Mitsu" " Oh no problem im Uo so your new huh" Uo asked Misu nodded. " So what classes do you have and what gr are you ihn" asked the blonde. " Im in grade 11 and i have" she toke out the shecudule " Science, Art history and english" she ansewed " oh well do you need some one to show you around I noticed you lookd like your preety lost its like you've never been in a school" Uo laughed

"Um this is my frist time in a school i'v been home schooled my hole life" Mitsu ansewed "Oh im sorry" Uo apologized. " Unn I dont know if you know but is there a Hatsuharu Sohma here" she asked a little red. "Oh ya there is you must know him huh" Uo laughed. Mitsu now wore a huge smile " really thats great do you know where I can find him" She asked . " Oh just follow his name being screamened by the Haru fan club " she smiled. " Oh so you dont know exactly where he is " Mitsu asked " no I dont but he 's usally hiding out side or on the roof from his fan club so you can check there" the blonde replied " Thanks alot it was nice meeting you . Mitsu ran down a random hallway really fast.

**Wow what a weird girl, her hair looks like she is in the Sohma family,** Uo thought. Mitsu ran through the halls with absolutly no idea where she's going doging all the other bodies. Looking for the roof or ouside. Eventually she got tired and stopped runnig. **Wow this place is so big I wonder how every one finds there way here, I hope I can find Haru , **she thought.

When she heard some names being called " Haru over here" a female voice yelled. Mitsu's head shot up, she loked in the direction of the voice. There she saw a gaggle of girls cicling somene , " get the hell away from me " a framiler voice yelled. When Haru broke through the crowd and ran out the door Mitsu ran after him really happy. She followed him ouside . He was sitting under a tree. She walked up to the tree. " H-haru" she said , he looked up '" Mitsu, what the hell are you doing here , I mean your aa " he trailed off, she ran right into him saying " Im soo happy I found you I was so scared, and alone and this mean man called me names and there is so many kids here and im really scared." She let go.

" Mitsu im glade to see you I really am but why are you here , whyd you all the sudden decide to go to a school setting " He asked. " Well I , aa wanted to see you again I couldnt stande it I mean after I transformened and hurt you you still werent mad and still accepted me " she replied avoiding the real reason. " Well you accepted me for being insane and hurting your brother why would it change" he asked. " I dont know to be honset I never thought about it acually" she replied.

She puaused " to be honset theres another reason I came back" she admited " Yeah what is it" he asked . " Well I a dont know how to say it I guess" . She was cut off bu him pulling her into a strong hug " I love you too " is all that he said..

A/N well thats all I left it like this so everyone else can use your emagin it the way you want to, but twll you waht if you all want a sequal , Ill do one if I get 10 reviews k but till than bye bye , im doing a naruto story next aaaa Everyone have a nice day, sorry for spelling again


End file.
